When an charger connector of an electronic device has damage or the charger connector has foreign objects such as dust, metal scraps, lead or the charger connector has liquid between pins, the temperature of the foreign objects may be increased due to the leakage current when the electronic device is charged by a power adapter, and the charger connector may be burned down, causing danger to the user.
Particularly, because the leakage current is generated on the charger connector, the protection circuit within the charger IC within the electronic device cannot provide adequately protection to detect and avoid this leakage current issue. In addition, because the leakage current is generally occurred when the cable of the power adapter connects to the charger connector of the electronic device, and the leakage current is seldom generated when no plug connects to the charger connector, how to design circuits to detect and protect the charger connector is difficult and is an important topic.